


My Stepbrother Is A Dick!

by Silverpetals_and_Blood



Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bossy Jared, Bottom Jensen, Boys Kissing, Bullying, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Jared Being an Asshole, Jared Has a Big Dick, Jealous Jared, Large Cock, M/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possesive Jared Padalecki, Rivalry, Secret Relationship, Size Difference, Step-Brothers, Step-Sibling Incest, Step-parents, Step-siblings, Teen Jared, Teen Jared Padalecki, Teen Jensen, Teen Jensen Ackles, Top Jared, Virgin Jensen Ackles, Young Jensen Ackles, Younger Jensen, step-sibling rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8041819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverpetals_and_Blood/pseuds/Silverpetals_and_Blood
Summary: Now it's official, they are all a new blended family. Jensen's new stepbrother's eyes were shooting daggers at him as the whole church full of guest claps, cheer, and whistled for the happy couple. Why did his mother get married? Jensen knew he should be happy for her. Don't get him wrong, his stepfather is an awesome guy. It's his asshole son Jared that rubs him the wrong way.





	1. 1. You Have a New Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is not betaed, all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Jensen is 14 and Jared is 16 turning 17 in the upcoming chapters. 
> 
> I do not own any of the people in this fic or Supernatural or CW network.
> 
> This is a explicit story that is made up in my mind. This fic contains explicit language and bullying. I don't condone bullying of any kind in real life. Please read the warnings first, if it's not your type of fic, please push the back key.

_**The wedding** _

The groom kissed his new bride. Jensen stood by and watch his mother and new stepfather happily smile at each other. Now it's official, they are all a new blended family. Jensen's new stepbrother's eyes were shooting daggers at him as the whole church full of guest claps, cheer, and whistled for the happy couple. 

Why did his mother get married? Jensen knew he should be happy for her. Don't get him wrong, his stepfather is an awesome guy. It's his asshole son Jared that rubs him the wrong way. Jensen also knew his stepfather and his son are a packaged deal, and he rather not accept that. As a matter of fact he rather pack Jared up and send him to Antarctica on a one-way ticket. 

*****

_**Present** _

It was a hot summer day on a Saturday, Jensen is wearing dark green swimming trunks. The two boys are just hanging out by the pool in the big back yard ( _the courtesy of the Padalecki's money)._ In his bright orange and yellow striped swimming trunks Chad was flexing his skinny arms, as Jensen rolls his eyes. 

"Hey Ackles, you want me to kick his ass for you?" Chad volunteered as if he's a champion prize fighter.

"Please Chad like you can kick anyone's ass, you can't even beat your own ass," Jensen laughs as his best friend flips him the bird. 

"Fuck you, douche bag." He grins. "I'm not the one with the fuck bag brother." Chad ducked when Jensen try to punch him in the arm. "Hey save that for your brother dude."

"First of all Chad, fuck you. Second of all, he's not my brother asshole."

"Hey, no need to get your tampon in a fucking twist buddy." Chad ducked again as Jensen try to hit him again. "Seriously, I don't get it, he gets along with your mom and your little sister. What's his fucking problem with you anyway?"

Jensen shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know man, it's still a mystery to me too."

"No one knows how much he's a dick to you. It's like he put a fucking spell on them or some shit."

"He seems so different around the rest of the family, but around me he's a total nightmare."

"That's the way he is man, a real phony."

"When I try to explain it to my mom on the first day how Jared was treating me she told me it's all in my head; then she turned into a psychologist on me. She blab about me missing my father, and that I'm not used to having an older brother, because I've always been the older sibling."

"I hate to break it to you Jen, you're stuck with a dick face brother that hates your guts. There's still hope for ya in the fall Jen boy, it's not so bad."

"Chad what kind of hope? Enough with the Jen shit and dude for the last time he's not my brother!"

"Because you dick, at least when summer vacation ends, you don't have to see Pada-douche around as much. Duh man!" Chad gives him a ' _you don't have a clue look_ '.

"I can't believe this is coming out of my mouth. You're right Chad."

"Hey, fuck you Ackles. I'm freaking awesome."

"In the fall, he get to go back to his fancy schmancy prep school, and I go back to Maverick Blue Heights High." Jensen heads over to the lounge chairs near the huge pool, and sits on one. "Well, the best I can do is enjoy the rest of the summer, and avoid Jared as much as possible."

Chad stretched out on the lounge chair next to Jensen's. He looked over at Jensen and smirked. "I fucking second that shit!

Chad gets up and jumps into the pool with Jensen behind him.

*****

We have news for you Jensen," His mother led him into the sitting room.

Already seated is his stepfather Jeffrey and on his right is Jared. He had a bad feeling about this as his mother sits on the left of Jeffrey, which leaves them facing Jensen. After Jensen is seated, he took a deep breath and waited for the fire of bullets and grenades to go off.

"Okay Jensen, Jeffrey and I decided since you and Jared hit it off so well lately." Samantha intertwined her hand with Jeffery's. "We decided to enroll you into the same private school that Jared is already attending."

Jensen's face is so frozen from his mother's words he didn't notice his mother's smile, and he didn't notice his mother or Jeffrey looking at him, waiting for a response.

How could this happen to him?

Why him?

Why?

His old school was his only place ( _besides his bedroom)_ where he doesn't have to see or deal with Jared, now it's all gone to hell.

"What?"

"Look at him darling!" Jeffrey smiles. "He's speechless, I hope it's from excitement."

Able to speak now, Jensen clears his throat. "Guys I really wanted to attend my same school. What about my friends?"

"You will see them after school and weekends. Plus you will make new friends and Jared is absolutely fine with it. Honey, Jeffrey told me this is a really great school." She looks adoringly at her husband as he squeezed her hand. "He suggested the idea and I have to say it was a great one."

"Are you kidding me? But mom..."

"No buts!" She interrupts her son. "Jeffrey wanted to do this for you."

' _Damn_ _Jared!_ ' Jensen thought. He was just sitting there smirking because Jensen got scolded by his mother in front of him. ' _I hope you enjoy the show asshole!'_ Sucking it up because he know he couldn't win this battle, and he doesn't want to sound like an ungrateful brat. Most of all he doesn't want Jared to find something else to smirk about. 

Jensen glued on a fake smile. "Okay it sounds awesome. I was just caught off guard that's all. I appreciate it, thanks Jeffrey."

"You're welcome Jensen. I'm not trying to ruin your life or turn your life upside down or anything. I just want to give you the best. Everything I would give my own son."

Great how can he be a dick about this when all his stepfather wanted to do is provide for him and give him the same opportunities.

"What about Melanie?"

"She's attending an all-girls private academy school," his mother answered. 

"Did you tell her yet?"

"Yes, and she was thrilled about it!"

"How about we celebrate all this good news tonight. I know this incredible Italian restaurant, it has the best pasta in the city." His stepfather announced. 

Was that an eye roll from that douche bag Jared? Jensen observes. 

"That's a wonderful idea honey, I'll go get  Melanie! Jensen make sure you change into something appropriate sweetie."

Jensen looks at the classic rock t-shirt, ripped blue jeans, and sandals he was wearing. He heard his stepfather commenting on needing to change himself too as he leaves the room. Like he needs to really change, the guy is already wearing a suit for God's sake. 

Shit, he forgot Jared was still in the room. He makes an attempt to leave, but Jared's longer legs catches up to his shorter ones. Jared dragged him into his big body, and then pushed Jensen against the wall.

Jensen tilt his head back to see his taller stepbrother's face. "What the hell is your problem?" Jensen asked, emerald green eyes flashing with anger into equally angry fox-tilted hazel eyes. 

"Do you make a habit of ruining everything?" He moved closer, until he loomed in front of Jensen. "Great, I have to share my school with you now, he murmured, letting his fingers toy with the dirty blonde strands of Jensen's overgrown hair.

"No, but..." he begin, trying to slide away. 

Jared pinned him there with a controlled hand on his chest. Jensen can feel the heat of that big hand against him, the minty fresh breath on his face, and the smell of his expensive cologne. Jensen's heartbeat quickened. 

"Shut up, you don't get to say anything Jenny. Remember this is my house, my fucking turf your on Ackles."

Jensen wanted to say something, but couldn't. His mouth would not move. Usually Jensen would come up with a snappy comeback every time he and Jared would get into these little verbal matches. Jensen never experienced speech impairment when it comes to Jared being a dick, he can't stand the guy.

"Now I have to eat in public with you. People might mistake you for another stepsister."

To emphasize his point, he gripped Jensen's jaw, letting his gaze sweep over the finely feminine features of his younger stepbrother's face. His gorgeous porcelain face looks like it's been chiseled out of a block of marble with a dusting of freckles across his nose and cheeks. The wide captivating emerald eyes with long thick lashes are staring back at him in fear.

Suddenly Jared pushes away from him and walked out of the room.

What the hell was that? It's not exactly his intentions to be around Jared or follow him around like a whiny little brother. How come he couldn't barely get a word in? Why the hell was he so breathless and speechless a second ago anyway?"    


	2. 2. Breaking Bad News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I've been going through some bad crap, I'm coping. I didn't forget this story.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, I will post more when I can. I will post more of my other stories too. :-)
> 
> Jensen is 14 and Jared is 16 turning 17 in the upcoming chapters.

The moment they enter the restaurant people turned their heads. Some stared, some smiled, and some whispered. Of course Jeffrey Padalecki is one of the richest and very established businessman in the city. It's no surprise that people turn their heads when he enter a room, a building, or anywhere. He was one of the most notorious playboys during his bachelor years. Then he got married to his first wife and became a father. A real family man. After his wife passed away; turned into a widower. For years women threw themselves at him trying to be the next Mrs. Padalecki. Of course it came as a shock to the whole city that he married Samantha Ackles. They've been secretly dating and keeping their relationship under wraps as a couple from the noisy paparazzi and the world. 

The maitre d, a tall slim, older looking man in a tuxedo eagerly greets them. "Ciao, Mr. Padalecki. It's a pleasure you grace us with your presence. It's been a while."

"Great to see you too Piero," Jeffrey said as they shook hands. "I'd like you to meet my beautiful wife Samantha and my two stepchildren Jensen, and Melanie."

"Si prega di incontrarmi con voi la signora Padalecki." He said, kissing her hand.

"Please to meet you too sir," she smiled.

"I'm impressed signora, you understand Italian. Do you speak Italian?"

"Just the basics, Jeffrey is trying to teach me."

"I'm sure Jeffrey will have you speaking Italian in no time." Piero stated. Then he turns his attention to the remaining guest. "Hello, welcome Melanie and Jensen," he shakes both of their hands.

They both responded with shy hellos of their own.

“Welcome back young sir.” Piero greeted.

“Nice to be back Piero.” Jared is shaking his hand with a polite smile on his handsome face.

“Well Mr. Padalecki I have your usual table, right this way.” 

The host led them through the spacious luxurious restaurant. Jensen felt uncomfortable as he walk by other tables, everyone continue to stare at them. It really made him feel like he was naked despite the expensive suit he wore. He tried his best to not look at anyone, but he couldn’t help catching various looks from the other diners; some of surprise, curiosity, envy, desire, and more. That’s part of the territory when you’re a part of the Padalecki’s life and world. Having the paparazzi sneaking to take pictures of the wedding was a sneak peek of what Jensen’s new life is going to be. Will he ever get used to it? 

They enter the VIP section and were seated at a table near the bay windows that look out towards the dusky city night sky and an ocean that reflects the city lights and the moon. Jensen was so captivated by the view and the luxurious atmosphere he almost forgot about the stares from the other people; almost.

An older guy at a table off to the side was watching him with lust clearly visible on his face while his female companion continuous conversation is being ignored.

Piero handed them menus that Jensen happily hid behind. Another waiter rushes over the moment Piero bid them a good evening and left their table. The waiter sat down a basket of mouthwatering bread sticks in the middle of the table. 

"Good evening, Mr. Padalecki and welcome back. I hope everyone’s evening is going well.” He greeted with a charming smile. “Would you all like to start off with drink orders?”

“Yes,” Jeffery answered. “Ladies first.”

“Cherry Italian cream soda please.” Melanie said shyly.

“I’ll have whatever my husband is having.” Samantha smiled at Jeffery.

“My beautiful wife and I will take your best red wine.” He intertwined his hand with Samantha’s.

“Club soda for me please.” Jared answered with a bored tone. 

Now it was Jensen’s turn and the waiter’s focus seems to suddenly hone in on Jensen as if he was under a spell. “What would you like to drink sir,” he said with a flirty smile.

“Blueberry Italian soda please.” Jensen replied with a blush. Jensen looked over at the cute waiter and his name tag read Tyler. Tyler looked around his stepbrother’s age with black hair and captivating green eyes.

The cute waiter politely left to fill their drink order and afterwards returned with their beverages. They soon moved on to ordering their dinner. After everyone finished ordering their dinner, Tyler smiled and walked away from the table.

“Melanie save room for your dinner.” She told her daughter who was nibbling on breadsticks.

“Okay mom.” She gazed wistfully at the rest of the breadsticks sitting in the basket before popping her last bite into her mouth. 

“It’s nice to finally have some family time together.” Samantha affectionately squeezed her husband’s hands.

“Yeah, it’s nice. I hate that work have to take me away from home.”

The lovely couple shared an unspeakable look that is beyond description. Then both parents turn their attention to the children.

“Are you excited about going to your new schools?”

“I am mom,” Melanie said with excitement. “I can’t wait to make some new friends!”

“How about you honey?” Samantha asked.

“I’m excited,” Jensen replied with an artificial smile. He could see the invisible daggers shooting from Jared’s eyes; he’s been doing that a lot. If looks could kill, Jensen would’ve been dead the first time his stepbrother laid eyes on him. “Thank you Jeffery.”

“You’re welcome,” his stepfather smiled. “I’m so glad the two of you are enthusiastic about the new schools. Jared will happily welcome you and make sure the transition to a new school go smoothly.”

“Jensen is such a nice boy. I know he will be there for Jensen.”

His poor clueless mother, if she only knew what a real dick Jared is. 

More than thirty minutes later, Tyler wheeled in a fancy silver serving cart filled with the delicious aroma of real authentic Italian pasta to the table and placed their meals in front of them. Jensen took a nervous sip of his soda, feeling Tyler’s eyes on him the whole time. Jensen’s eyes immediately traveled from his soda to Tyler’s face, he was too oblivious to notice Jared glaring at him from across the table.

The rest of the meal went without a hitch, except the weird look he received from Jared whenever he put a forkful of pasta into his mouth or took a sip of his soda.

*****

The driver pulled up in front of the Murray’s house. Their driver Jake is the best, he always make sure no one is following them. The last thing Jensen want is to get his best friend mixed up in this media circus that is now his life. Jensen walked up to the tan townhouse and knocked on the door. Chad’s mother opened the door.

“Jensen sweetie! You don’t need to knock at all. Just come right on in.”

“Thank you Mrs. Murray.” He forgot what it’s like to freely walk out of the house without worrying about anyone hounding him. It must be nice not to worry about noisy people and paparazzi sneaking to take a peek and pictures of him because he’s associated with the Padalecki’s. 

“I’m baking my special caramel apple pie that you love so much.”

“It smells delicious, I can’t wait to get a big slice. I’ll try to beat Mr. Murray to the kitchen.” He smiled.

“I’ll make sure Rex doesn’t devour the whole pie before you boys get a chance to get a slice.” Mrs. Murray joked.

They both laughed. The Murray’s are like a second family to Jensen. They were the sweetest people you could ever meet.

He went upstairs to Chad’s room and saw him looking through his new school clothes that littered his bed. 

“Hey dickhead!” Jensen greeted.

“Screw you asshole. About time you got here. Check out my new school clothes.”

Jensen plunks himself down on a green beanbag chair, as his best friend show off each outfit and sneakers that he’s wearing for the new school year.

“You’re so lucky you don’t have to wear a boring uniform to school every day.”

“What are you talking about man?”

“You won’t believe this crap.” Jensen said to his best friend. “I’m going to a new school.” 

“What the fuck?” he said with disbelief. “You’re not playing around right, because that would be so messed up dude.”

“I’m serious Chad. I was shocked when my mom and stepdad sprung the news on me.”

He started to hang his new clothes up in the closet. “But we already plan our new school year together man. Did you talk to her?” 

“Sort of, but I didn’t really get the chance to really talk to her alone.”

“You should be honest with your Mom and tell her you want to attend Maverick Blue Heights High.”

“I can’t because it was my stepfather’s idea and he really wanted to do this for me. He’s a really great guy and how could I say no.”

“You said something about uniforms.” Chad sat on his bed. “What is this new school?” he asked.

“Choate Stonewall Academy,” he answered.

“Sounds fancy.”

“Yeah, some prissy private school,” he said as he shook his head. "Here’s the messed up part. It’s the same school Jared is already attending.”

“Man that sucks ass. So much for not seeing Pada-douche as much during the school year.”

“I can’t tell you how much I hate the idea of changing schools.” Jensen blurt out, screwing up his face. “I’m going to be around other snotty uppity richie rich types, I’ll stick out like a sore thumb.

“I hate it too man,” Chad frowned. “Wow, my best friend is going to wear a uniform.”

Chad knew how much Jensen hate dressing up and wearing suits. He said all he need is a pair of jeans and a rocking t-shirt and chucks.

Jensen deliberately didn’t meet Chad’s eyes. “I wore a suit the other night when my family went to this Italian restaurant.”

“Holy shit, this is too good!” He said before bursting into a fit of laughter.

“It was required, you moron. I should’ve shut my big fat mouth.” He rolled his eyes. “Are you done yet?”

After his friend’s laughter died down, he could sense the change in the room. “I can’t believe you won’t go to the same school with us. Rob will be pissed when he hear about the news.”

“Yeah, I’ll have to tell him. I’m going to miss when it was just the three of us walking down the hall together and get into trouble together.”

“Good times man.” Chad reminisced with Jensen.

“At least we can hang out after school sometimes. We also got the weekends and holidays too.”

“Yeah at least we have that J.” A smile lit up Chad’s face. ”Okay we need to stop this sad chick flick moment and enjoy the rest of the summer and not waste a day.”

Jensen had a smile of his own. “I second that shit Chad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maitre d is the person in a restaurant who oversees the waitpersons and busboys, and who typically handles reservations.
> 
> Ciao-hello.
> 
> Si prega di incontrarmi con voi la signora Padalecki-Please to meet you Mrs. Padalecki.


End file.
